


a hundred and two

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspired by 102 - by the 1975also unedited





	a hundred and two

byulyi was shivering. not at the fact that she was freezing, maybe at the fact that wheein, her now-ex-girlfriend was now beside her.

it genuinely wasn't expected. ever since the couple had broken up and part their ways, they never really kept. in touch or ever seen each other again. not until today. 

the lone bench. the common. the place where they only go whenever they meet up, nothing else, just them together. somehow, kind of like a secret hideout that only the two of them knew, no one else.

that time when wheein was extremely stressed due to all the work she's handling. she was in such pain and she really didn't know what to do. relieving her stress to medication nor exercise wouldn't really work, calling up a friend when she only knew yongsun wasn't really a great idea too, she is in senior year now and things for her would really get busy compared to hers, she didn't want to bother her. the only possible choice that could probably help was calling byulyi up. although, byulyi and her weren't really that close at that time, (they only knew each other is that because they share the same friend, yongsun. so they ended up knowing each other whenever yongsun talks about byulyi to wheein and vice versa.) but whenever the three of them go out somewhere, and whenever yongsun leaves both of the girls behind, they couldn't help but talk to each other to fight the intense awkward atmosphere. it was suffering, but everything went well. both really get along with each other, they did also share similar interests too.

as soon as byulyi had went home from work, she plopped unto her bed. she was tired, really tired. paperworks there, paperworks here, and paperworks everwhere. she felt her body slowly sinking through the white sheets of the mattress, all heavy. only the sounds of the ceiling fan and the gust of air from outside filled the room until she heard a ring from her phone, immediately looking, hoping it was from her. it wasn't. after a few more rings, byulyi had seen what she had least expected, until now. her face lightened up as she saw the younger's contact photo that she took while they were on a date somewhere but she couldn't remember well. the photo was hilarious and wheein probably doesn't know about this, if she did, byulyi would've ended up sleeping the hospital the next day. she slid her finger through the green answer button, resting her phone beside her ear, letting out a soft 'hello'. from the other line, she had heard soft mumbled crying, before byulyi could ever ask what was wrong, the younger cut in, "unnie. i need my emotional support please." immediately plopping up from the bed, byulyi wore her coat as she went her way to the common (the bench is only a few blocks away from each other's apartments so transportation wasn't really necessary). upon seeing the girl far away, she ran to her and pulled her into a warm, tight hug. wheein yelped in surprise until she heard the familiar deep breaths the person was taking. without looking, she knew who she was, the same familiar warmth that she always yearned for whenever she needed it, on all occasions, it was such a comforting feeling that she had never felt before until byulyi. she slowly slid her short arms around the older's body, resting her head on her chest. they fit together so nicely like a puzzle piece. both of their heights had such a quite difference, but it was perfect for cuddles, kisses or even better, forehead kisses. until a few seconds from the hug, wheein looked up as byulyi followed back to look right into her teary eyes. the younger couldn't help but burst into tears again, tightening the hug. byulyi brushed her fingers through wheein's hair, giving pats in between, as she rest her chin on wheein's head, "there there now."

she chuckled at the sudden thought, remimding her of what they were on the old days. she blew her cigarette where she faced on the opposite side from wheein. she hasn't been smoking, until the break-up. either maybe it was because she was all broken from the break-up, leading her to bad habits or maybe it was just because wheein hated the smell of cigarettes. right now, she could even imagine wheein's scrunched face as she smells the disgusting smell of smoke. after a few fags, maybe around four to six, byulyi still stayed st her position, so did wheein. the atmosphere was suffocating the both of them, byulyi especially. both weren't saying a single word. byulyi, the person that she is couldn't help but start a conversation, although she wasn't really good at those stuff but it's for wheein anyways, she really didn't mind trying.

"i-i like your shoes." breaking the uncomfortable silence, byulyi let out a forced laughter, rubbing the nape of her neck hoping wheein would thank her or any statement as long as she responds. wheein looked at her shoes before she ended up giving eye contact to the older, quickly avoiding it, she gave her a soft 'thank you.' as she blushed lightly, byulyi sighed gladly.

she leaned her back on the hard wood of the bench, looking at the stars that shimed brightly today othan than any other day. her eyes fluttered close, resting her arms on her stomach.

it was that time when both of them called each other up to meet on the common again. this time, byulyi went a little bit early than wheein. they got closer as usual, yongsun had least expected it, she knew that both were insiders and weren't really into socializing but she's glad that both of them are close, at least. and this time, byulyi was growing such feelings for the girl, seems weird enough although she knew her sexuality orientation. maybe it's because wheein wasn't really her type, surprisingly, byulyi did fall for her charms. whenever her dimples show whenever she smiles, whenever her soft voice sings a part of byulyi's favorite song, whenever her warm hands touches byulyi's, it made her heart flutter, every moment with her.

wheein immediately ran to byulyi, who was sitting on the bench to a tight hug as she screamed her name on the top of her lungs. arms wide open as she jumped on byulyi, the other girl got surprised holding unto her and ending up losing her balance. wheein laughed sheepishly, she was only like this whenever she's with byulyi, all playful and childish. although byulyi did find it irritating, she still found a way to love it, because it was wheein anyways, she didn't mind. they stayed like that, cuddling on the ground, both didn't mind nor did find jt embarassing, people weren't around and byulyi thought it was perfect. really perfect.

on other days, a lot of things happens, up until this day, byulyi happily reminisced each and everything that they did, with a bitter, sad yet nostalgic thought. 

1\. that time when byulyi teased wheein to that boy he liked from the other section, it did hurt, but seeing the younger girl's blushing face whenever they argue, at some times, wheein the childish person she is wouldn't talk to byulyi for a few minutes but still ending up making up with her with teary eyes.

2\. that time whenever the mood reminds byulyi of a song. she gladly recommends it to wheein, everything on her chill spotify playlist whenever she feels moody on times, wheein did like each song she recommended and listened to it on times. 

3\. that time when wheein called byulyi up and invited her for a sleepover. it was past midnight already and byulyi stood infront of wheein's door, giving a few knocks until wheein opened the door, all on her cute pajamas, byulyi couldn't help but smile at the sight of wheein looking like a kid, the younger couldn't stop blushing.

4\. that time when they were sitting on the usual. it was that time when byulyi decided to confess all her feelings to the girl, although it was so random, she knew she had to do this before it wss even too late. she took two deep breaths before taking the courage to let it all out. a simple "i like you." went out from her mouth. wheein processed it and grew a faint blush all over her face, it was so sudden and wheein really didn't know how to act. she knew she had mutual feelings for the older too but she really didn't know what to say nor what to do. so she ended up kissing her on the cheeks. avoiding eye contact as much as possible, letting out a stuttering, "i like you too."

byulyi couldn't help but smile once again. memories filled her head, all together with wheein and her. she covered her face with her hand to hide her blushing face. wheein stole a glance, byulyi didn't know, at least. the younger girl smiled at the wonderful sight she's seeing. she really missed that smile, she really did.  
byulyi quickly shoot her eyes on wheein as she caught the younger staring at her with dearing eyes, wheein immediately averted her eyes and wished she didn't caught her by any chance, which she did.

byulyi let out a laugh, "it's okay, i really didn't caught you staring at me." she stated, sarcastically, receiving a light punch on the shoulder from wheein. byulyi rubbed her shoulder, smiling. wheein couldn't help but laugh at the girl. and everything. it all felt like the good old days.  
byulyi raised her hand, signalling the other give her a high five, the younger did so. the contact of both of their hands, it felt nostalgic, byulyi (again) couldn't really stopped smiling, everything, it reminded her of the good days with wheein and it hurt her. the familiar warmth made her feel happy, maybe a little more something more special, a feeling she only felt exclusively around wheein. it reminded her of that day. 

that time when it was valentines, both of them were together now, going strong after nine months. byulyi was contended and happy with her and wheein, it wasn't working kind of well with her. she liked byulyi, she did. she had uncertain feelings she can pinpoint well, wasn't really sure if it was platonic or romantic. she just went with the romantic side. sure, she was happy around byulyi too but at some times, she wasn't. the fact that everything changed ever since, byulyi got a little more clingy than usual, she loved it and hated it at the same time, it just found it annoying. and everyone, all around was all eyes on them, it made wheein extremely uncomfortable, it just made wheein grow far from byulyi, a little more cold. until wheein decided that they should stop, although she tried to find a way to avoid hurting the older, she just couldn't. the tears on her eyes, the sad face, everything, itmade her heart clench. 

few months later everything went back to normal, hopefully. byulyi called wheein up at her place, wheein did so and went her way. they only sat there on byulyi's bed, the atmosphere all awkward. only the sound of the ceiling fan filled the room. until wheein had to break the silence and started talking about the boy she was getting in to. byulyi felt her heart sink again, she looked at the younger, her eyes sparkling, all bright and happy talking about the boy he liked, she didn't do anything but listen. it was nice, seeing all her happy like this, it was enough for her, even though now, she wasn't the source of her happiness. 

byulyi smiled bitterly, scoffing at the thought, she tried to forget that day, but memories, those memories all come back together to hurt her even more. 

it was getting late already, it felt silent after a few minutes, but it wasn't really uncomfortable, both of them did enjoy it. only the sound of crickets and bushes ringed around. byulyi wished it was always stayed like this, she wished everything stayed like how it is before. oh, how she wished.


End file.
